


Aren't You Cold?

by lethargical



Series: Shadowhunters One-Shots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Malec, One Shot, Photographer Alec Lightwood, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargical/pseuds/lethargical
Summary: Alec dislikes the Winter. A lot. So when his apartment's heating stops working, he decides to ask his neighbour for help, little did he know his neighbour was glittery and oddly familiar...





	Aren't You Cold?

Alec hated the winter. It was a fact his siblings knew too well. He hated any extreme weather really. To hot? Alec hated it. Too cold, Alec also hated it. He preferred the weather in the middle. Not too humid or warm but not too damp or cold. Those days didn’t come around very often so he had to settle with the days that the world gave to him each morning. Which was why, on the coldest day of the year, Alec was unhappily sitting in his apartment freezing his ass off at 11 in the morning.

The heating was broken.

New York was having one of its worst recorded snowstorms of all time. It was mid January and Alec had called in to the magazine company he worked for and asked for the day off; He was a photographer for the popular fashion magazine MUSED, and although he had terrible sense in fashion, he knew how to capture photos of fashion styles extremely well. Being second to the head photographer gave him a certain amount of creative control that other photographers didn’t have and it made his job 10 times more enjoyable. As it turned out half the city couldn’t commute to work and the great city of New York was on shut down for the day, therefore the MUSED offices called a holiday day and nobody would be going in.

The snowstorm had hit overnight and completely by surprise; not one news network had predicted the snowfall and now the city was buried in a layer of snowflakes. To make things worse, Alec had woken up in a bad mood with a bad neck and fatigue in his eyes. He both loved the snow that morning but also hated it because he was able to stay home and sleep in but he was also behind on a photo shoot and had to get it done on a deadline. But there was nothing he could do, even if he wanted to go to work, he wouldn’t have been able to so he sat back down onto his bed and accepted defeat.

He wrapped himself up in a blanket and his duvet cover and walked about his apartment, searching for the least cold spot in his home. There was no use, everywhere was cold anyway.

Alec called his landlord to see if it wasn’t just his apartment that had lost heating. He found out that it was only his side of the building whose heating had been affected. Deciding that warm clothing would be the answer, Alec put on a load of laundry and contemplated if he’d eventually give in and ask if he could sit in his neighbour’s living room across the hall to warm up for a while.

The idea of being warm felt so ideal for Alec that he gave in straight away and he ended up standing at the door parallel to his. He’d never met his neighbour, he had certainly heard the annoying parties they threw into the early hours of the morning and the glitter that they left in the hallway. He’d never met the person himself. He wasn’t sure if he’d like the person on the other side of the door.

 

Alec raised a hand and knocked on the door hesitantly. When, after a few seconds he didn’t get a reply, he turned to walk back to his apartment; he’d have to keep suffering in the cold until the heating was fixed.

He heard the click of lock and a chain coming off of it’s latch and when he turned around, a man wearing what Alec could only describe as a silk shirt and too tight fitted pants stood with his door  slightly ajar. His hair was black and although it was messy, stood up in a stylish sort of way. He had remnants of glitter through strands of it as well as all over his face and his features wore the look of day old makeup (which he surprisingly made look good.)

Alec didn’t know what to say. The man looked like the models that he spent his life photographing, the only difference was that the models he worked with didn’t dress like they did in the photo shoots every day yet the man at the door looked casual in such clothing. He pulled off the look like a pro.

Alec stood there for what felt like minutes and a slightly awkward silence fell between the two men.

 

“Hi?” Alec said as if he was asking a question.

 

“Hey there handsome.” The man leaned on his door frame and smirked at Alec.

 

“I- um I live across the hall…” Alec gestured back to his door. “The heating is off in my place and... um-”

 

“Would you like to come in?” The glittery man asked, interjecting Alec’s previous sentence.He held the door open slightly wider to let Alec enter.

 

Alec pondered over the possibility that his neighbour could be an axe murderer or serial killer but stopped when he smelled muffins from the doorway.

 

“If it’s no problem,  um? Uh…”

 

“Magnus Bane. And who might you be?”  Magnus asked, smiling radiantly.

 

“Ah um I’m Alex. No I mean Alexander.. No Alec. You can call me Alec I’m sorry.” Alec stumbled out his words.

 

“Well, Alexander, Come in!” Magnus took a step back and took in what Alec was wearing. A thin T-shirt and sweatpants. “Aren’t you cold?” Magnus asked in concern. Alec nodded.

 

“I, uh, was doing laundry when the heating went off- Wait.. Magnus Bane. I know that name! You run MUSED magazine.”

 

“Indeed I do. And Alexander, I’d be interested in you modelling for us if you’d give us the honour…” Magnus trailed off, raking his eyes up Alec’s body.

 

“Oh, ah well I’m not sure that’d work out.” Alec replied shyly.

 

“And why wouldn’t it work out darling? Hm?” Magnus said, leaning his head on his palm, admiring the man in front of him.

 

“Magnus. I know your company is big and it’s hard to keep track of everyone who works for you, but uh... I-I work for you,  I’ve just never had the honour to actually meet you...” Alec laughed awkwardly.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Magnus seemed taken aback and shocked.

 

Alec extended his arm for a handshake. “Alexander- I mean, Alec Lightwood, Photographer for MUSED Magazine. Uh it’s totally cool and okay if you don’t know who I am… I get it a lot. I’m not very well known.”

 

Magnus looked down and shook his head. “Alexander Lightwood?” He muttered under his breath and looked back up at Alec. “Our best photographer, Alexander Lightwood?”

 

Alec flushed a deep shade of crimson. “You’re mistaken. I-I don’t think you could necessarily call me the _best_ … There are certainly people much better than me.”

 

“On the contrary, darling, I have people asking for you. I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting you before and you’ve never done any press so it was hard to know who you were exactly but I am aware of you my dear.” Magnus beamed, resting his hand on Alec’s shoulder, guiding him to a seat. “Would you care for a coffee Alexander? I just made a pot. And maybe you could tell me a bit about yourself?”

 

“Oh um okay.” Alec said, smiling softly. “ Is this some sort of like a date or something?”

 

“It’s whatever you want to be, Alexander.” Magnus replied.

 

“A date seems nice.” Alec sighed. He felt warm and no longer wanted his apartment’s heating to be fixed as quickly as he had first wanted it to that morning. He felt content just sitting in Magnus’ living room for the time being.

 

  
He still hated winter however he now had found a new love for glitter and perhaps possibly for the man who often wore it.

**Author's Note:**

> here's my first lil oneshot for y'all  
> i'm not sure if i could commit to writing 2 multi-chaptered fics at the same time so heres just a small thing  
> i hope you liked it <3
> 
> x bella


End file.
